Cinderella: A Jedi's Fairy Tale
by Mareh
Summary: What happens when Luke and Leia switch places and genders and are thrown into the world of Fairy Godmothers well Fairy Jedi Masters if you wanna get technical about it and Princes looking for love at big fancy dances.


**A/N:** This was the combined effort of me and my friend Dawn so about half-way through the story the writing style kinda... changes.... kinda.... you'll see... be gentle. OH YAH! The only reason why this got done is because it was an assignment for World Literature. ::sweatdrop:: I will eventually have the first chapter of the other story up eventually.... eventually... Now get to reading for you.

**Cinderella:**

**A Jedi's Fairy Tale**

Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away... oops... wait a minute, wrong story... well... sorta... anyway... There once was a little slave boy who worked on race pods. One day a group of foreigners came. Fueled by his "interest" in one of the foreigners he won his freedom in a race.

After years space adventure he settled down with the female from the group of his childhood. They had a daughter named Luka Skyrunner (why walk when running is so much cooler). A few years after Luka's birth her mother died when she was crushed by random space junk that fell form the heavens.

Her father reluctantly remarried 10 years alter to a very... unattractive worm beast... thingy, dubbed Jabba. Jabba had two daughters named Boba and Jango who were equally as unattractive. The two daughters were jealous of Luka because her Jedi skills were more impressive than theirs were.

A year after the marriage her father disappeared under strange circumstances. Luka was forced by her evil AND ugly stepfamily to clean the engines of the pods making her very ashy. Thus they crowned her Cinderella.

One day while Cinderella (AKA Luka) was cleaning there was a knock on the door. She opened it and there stood a giant, hairy old wookie.

"Hello, Chewbacca, what brings you brings you here today?" Cinderella asked.

"Insert wookie sounds"

"What's that Chewy?! The ewoks are stuck in the well! OH NO!"

"Insert exasperated wookie sounds"

"Oops! Sorry you should speak clearer. Now what did ya say?"

"Insert a long string of wookie sounds"

"Oh really! King Hans is holding a Jedi tournament with Prince Leio's hand as the prize? Whoa... wait a minute... that's kinda creepy."

"Insert wookie sounds"

"OOOOH! You meant his hand in marriage..."

Chewbacca nods.

"Ok I will let Jabba Company know. Thanks for dropping by."

"Wookie sounds" Chewbacca bowed and left.

Later while Cinderella was cleaning the pod Boba and Jango wheeled Jabba in on a cart (uphill... it was much faster than letting her try to get there herself).

"Who was that at the door?" demanded the slug.

Cinderella inched away from her worm-beast stepmother. "It was Chewbacca, King Hans' messenger."

"What did he want?" grunted the unfeminine Jabba.

"He was announcing the Jedi Tournament at the castle tomorrow. Who ever wins gets the prince."

"What's the prize?" Jango inquired.

"She just said it was the Pri..." Boba said as she nodded off. Boba suffered from narcolepsy.

Jabba roused Boba from her sleep with a quick slap with her tongue.

Cinderella backed father away from Jabba. Jabba looked at her two offspring.

"You two will train vigorously for this tournament."

"What is the prize?" Jango said with a blank expression on her face. Jango suffered from short-term memory loss.

"The prince and you Cinderella's will not be able to go... that is unless you finish cleaning all these pods." Jabba said and with that she used the downward slope to wheel herself to the other side of the house. A loud crash followed as she plowed through the living room wall for the 3rd time that month. "Cinderella, Fix the wall!!! NOW!"

Cinderella went to the living room to survey the damage and get to work. Boba and Jango followed.

"Hehe... You cant go to the tournament unless you fix the wall and clean the pods... you will never get it done in time and even if you did you wouldn't be prepared," Boba said as she struggled with a yawn.

"What happened to the wall?" Jango said as she stared at the hole in the wall that was roughly the size of an elephant.

Cinderella worked well into the night and she managed to repair the wall and make the pod engines spotless. She managed to get what little training she could in before the others woke and began to do their morning practices.

Boba and Jengo stared in awe as Cinderella performed high level techniques with immense ease. Boba and Jango began to make fun of Cinderella's ratty clothing. Cinderella just ignored their rude comments.

Boba, who was upset at Cinderella's lack of response to their comments, leapt forward, brandishing her light saber, in an attempt to attack Cinderella but fell asleep mid attack. Cinderella was prepared for the attack but not for Boba to fall asleep she quickly stepped aside and at the expense of her lightsaber she saved herself and Boba from the lightsabers laser-y wrath.

Jabba managed to wiggle herself out at that moment, "Well Cinderella, you managed to finish all the tasks asked of you. So you may attend the tournament." Jabba looked down at the two pieces of Cinderella's light saber. "But, it seems you have damaged your weapon. So since you cannot participate you can stay home and take care of the house." With that Jabba crawled on to a monstrous cart which was drawn by two racing pods hooked together. Jango grabbed Boba and hopped on to the cart and waved to Cinderella as they rode off to the castle.

Once the cart was out of sight Cinderella ran to the safety of the garage. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights; she just sat down in the empty workshop and began to cry.

"Mmm... Crying, why are you?" an elderly voice said from the shadows.

Cinderella looked up in alarm. "Who's there?" she exclaimed.

A short little green guy with long elf like ears emerged. "Yoda, your Fairy Jedi Master, am I."

"Why are you here?" Cinderella said bewildered slightly.

"AH... I believe the question you are asking is why are YOU here?"

"Eh?" becoming thoroughly confused with the way this midget was talking.

"That, you never mind. A Jedi Tournament, there is. Wish to go, you do. Yes?" Yoda said while waving his walking staff in the air.

"Yes, I do want to go but earlier today my step-sister cut my only light saber in half," she said fighting the frustration that came back with that memory.

"Ah... that fix, I can. Here," Yoda said as a double edged light saber floated from the shadows that he had emerged from earlier.

Cinderella reached for the light saber and quickly turned it on and spun it around a few times. "Spiffy," she murmured as she admired the hot pink light saber.

"Also in times of need one becomes two," Yoda replied with a sly smile. And with that, disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Cinderella burst into a fit of coughs and waved the smoke with her hand.

"What does that mean...?" Cinderella shrugged and hurried off to the tournament.

At the tournament, Prince Leio sat in boredom as he watched thousands of Jedi woman try to impress him with their meager skills. Boba was up next, and was quite proud seeing as she had only fallen asleep twice during the whole tournament. When she entered the ring, it turned out her opponent was Jango.

The fight was brilliant yet, very short. Jango forgot it was a tournament as Boba began her first assault. But in mid-attack, Boba tripped on her own two feet and fell to the ground. She immediately fell into a deep sleep. Jango proceeded to walk away in a daze.

"Where am I? What's going on?" She walked out of the palace and into the courtyard.

"Is there no one with great skill these days?" Almost before he could finish his sentence, Cinderella walked into the ring. She brought out her twin sabers and prepared for the first attack. Her opponent, a very butch looking female, stared her down. The fight was long and tiring. Just as Cinderella was about the final blow, Jabba slithered in.

"Hey! It's you!" Jabba shouted. At the shock of being found out, Cinderella ran off, dropping one of her hot pink sabers.

"Wait!" cried the prince. But Cinderella was already gone. The prince stooped down and picked up the pink light saber.

"Chewy! Search the kingdom and find the saber's twin. She, who owns it, will be my queen!"

"Insert wookie sounds" Chewbacca ran of at once and began to search the kingdom.

Jabba slithered into the house. "Cinderella! Come here!!" Cinderella didn't respond. Just as Cinderella entered the room, there was a knock on the door and Chewbacca stepped into the house.

"Wookie noises" A smile broadened on Jabba's face and she called in her two offspring. Jango and Boba came running into the room.

"Take out your sabers and show them to the nice wookie!"

Jango and Boba brought out their sabers. The wookie shook his furry head.

"Wookie sounds again" Jabba scowled.

"There is no one else with light sabers in this hou..."

Before Jabba could finish, Cinderella brought out the matching light saber. The wookie let out a cry of joy and led Cinderella to the castle.

A few days later, Prince Leio and Princess Luka were married and rode of into the sunset. Just as they were about to kiss, a menacing figure pounced on their carriage. He breathed heavily through his black helmet.

"Luka, I AM YOUR FATHER!!!...oh and you too Leio! Mwaahaaa!" he said as he ran of into oblivion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The end

**A/N:** R&R and please be gentle..


End file.
